


Happy Birthday Cas!

by galaxyninjer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxious Castiel (Supernatural), Family Fluff, Gen, Happy Birthday Castiel, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyninjer/pseuds/galaxyninjer
Summary: Cas awakes on September 18th to Dean, Sam and Jack making him a birthday breakfast at the bunker. Feels and family fluff follows.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Happy Birthday Cas!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is a slice of life I just thought up of Team Free Will 2.0 celebrating Cas' birthday. 
> 
> *Note: Cas experiences mild anxiety in this, if that bothers you in any way, you should skip out on reading this. The 'method'/mention of calming yourself I wrote is what I do personally during an anxiety attack. Everyone and their experiences are different, in no way am I speaking for everyone or saying that it'll work for anyone else. 
> 
> I hope that you enjoy reading :)

September 18th - The Bunker 

A single stream of yellow light was being cast into the room. The door was swaying from side to side, gliding in semi-circles against the grain of rusted iron hinges. Cas groaned. Pulling the covers over his head, he burrowed further into the cocoon of blankets piled atop of their bed. He wasn’t ready to leave the warmth behind, but his sleep was already broken. Blinking awake, he turned to see the alarm clock flashing 7 a.m. at him.  _ Dean’s up early _ , he thought. 

Dean wasn’t an early riser, not naturally. Years of living on the road, always expecting a fight had conditioned him to be a light sleeper, but given the security that his family was safe, he gave in to having late mornings. 

Cas’ fingers splayed over Dean’s pillow, he clutched it near and nuzzled himself into the scent; transmission oil, the vanilla body-wash Jack got them last week, and something of comfort. Dean smelled like home, like their home. 

Someone swore outside. There was a loud crash of glass breaking. Cas panicked.  _ What was that?  _ Grabbing a hoodie and his angel-blade off of their nightstand, Cas scrambled off to his feet and ran outside to find his family. 

No new sound came from the bunker. He walked along the hall hesitantly, before noticing that the kitchen door was open. Bracing himself for the worst, he stalked closer, only to stumble forward, frozen with surprise.

The table was set for breakfast; stacks of pancakes and waffles stood at the centre surrounded by bowls of fresh berries, nuts, syrup, whipped cream and  _ honey-comb _ s. Jack was fusing over a small cake by the counter, _ icing it? _ Cas wasn’t too sure, but the kid was covered in flour, chewing away at gummy-bears.  _ What’s going on here? _

Dean’s voice startled him out of his thoughts. “-you broke the vase!” He was holding a bouquet of flowers; sunflowers, red roses and baby's breath. The shattered glass sprawled across the floor was a light blue. Sam shot him an annoyed look, and said, “It slipped. I wasn’t trying to break it Dean.” 

Jack turned and caught sight of him leaning against the door frame, “Morning dad!” Sam and Dean stopped arguing. Silence fell over the kitchen. Three pairs of eyes fixed on him, then on each other. They nodded at each other in sync, then spoke in unison. 

“Happy Birthday Cas!”  _ What?  _ Cas opened his mouth to respond, to say something, anything, but no words made it out. Angels didn’t have birthdays.  _ Why would they _ ?  _ Oh _ . The calendar pinned on the fridge stared at him. It was September 18th, the day he’d first met Dean after saving him from hell. 

Cas soon found himself enveloped in a hug. First, Dean pulled him close and presented him with the bouquet of flowers, still wet from being a vase. Before he could say thanks or comment on the blush creeping up Dean’s neck, Jack half-jumped on both of them. Sam chuckled, before joining them, wrapping his long arms around them all. 

Jack started singing an off-tune version of Happy-Birthday-to-you, Sam and Dean joined in. They were still hugging, cuddling almost. 

Tears welled around his eyes, and Cas felt a warm flutter pass through his heart. “All of this is for me?” He asked, voice rough with emotions. Jack pulled back, “Of course it is. It’s your birthday right? Your special day.”

Dean pressed a kiss to his forehead, “I know we’ve never celebrated your birthday before, but with everything that’s going on, I figured it was overdue. You deserve it.”

Sam placed a hand on his shoulder, and asked, “I hope you don’t mind us choosing today as your birthday?” 

Cas smiled. “No. It’s perfect.”

“Breakfast is getting cold you guys,” Dean said. “Come on Cas,” he linked their fingers together and led the way to the table. 

“I baked you a cake!” Jack exclaimed, rushing over to the counter he'd abandoned minutes before. “Sam helped me with the recipe and shopping, but it was all me. I hope you like it.” 

The cake was decorated with an assortment of coloured icing spread atop its surface and various hard candies. Cas couldn’t tell what kind of cake it was under the sweets. The words ‘Happy Birthday!’ were written on it with thin lines of white icing. He pictured Sam teaching Jack how to measure the ingredients, them waiting together for the cake to cool, and Jack trying his hardest not to smudge the letters. The flowers in his hands winked at him. Picturing Dean in a flower shop, choosing these - It was too much. He burst into tears. 

Dean’s arms were around in seconds, hugging him near. “Sweetheart, are you okay?” More tears fell, staining his cheeks and the collar of Dean’s shirt. Sam and Jack stepped back, and worry painted itself onto their expressions. His heart raced off, chasing after his train of thought. 

“I’m o-okay, it’s too much to process,” he said. Dean’s hands framed his face, thumbs moving to brush off stray tears. 

“Take it easy, one breath at a time.” He said, “I’m sorry we overwhelmed you. We were all so excited to do this for you, we forgot to think about how you’d react.” 

Cas took another deep breath. Easing his anxious mind was never easy. Dean kept him grounded, but most of it came down to him letting go of his worries, recoiling his overthinking mind and reconnecting to the moment.

He took hold of Dean’s hands and squeezed them in reassurance, “Thank you Dean,” he said. They stole a quick kiss before turning back to the rest of their family.

“Thank you all,” he said, “I’m better now, I needed a moment to adjust. I’ve never had a surprise like this, much less a birthday breakfast before.”

“Take your time Cas, we’re not going anywhere,” Sam said, smiling at them. 

“We can cut your cake later dad,” Jack said, rising to fetch something to cover the cake. “Let’s have breakfast first,” he added. 

Cas felt his lips rise into a smile as he took a seat near Jack and pulled him in for a side-hug. He drizzled his pancakes with extra honey, glanced around the room, saw his family looking at him with love, saw the light in Dean’s eyes, and took his first bite.  _ This is the sweet life _ .

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope that you enjoyed. Kudos/comments are always appreciated. I haven't written anything in months, so go easy on me, but feedback is always welcome. 
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://galaxycastiel.tumblr.com/). Take care!


End file.
